Greetings from Las Vegas
by D.M.A.S
Summary: ...She's married with Horatio Cane, living in Miami and got a letter from her best friend Dr. Grissom....well CSICSI Miami...pairings...?...READ AND FIND OUT...


_AN: Thanks for the feedback! O and please read this one 'til the end before killing me! Thanks!  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Yea well, read the summary...  
Summary: **She's married with Horatio Cane, living in Miami and got a letter from her best friend Dr. Grissom.**_

On a sunny morning in Miami she went to the mailbox and took the letters inside the house. She was excited about one of them. It was addressed to 'Mrs Cane ... Miami, Florida from Dr. Grissom ... Las Vegas, Nevada'. She opened the letter and began reading.

"Dear C.,

you asked me once to tell you about my life when you told me about yours, so finally here it is. The story of my life. But first I wanna say something in general about Las Vegas, 'the city where all your dreams can come ture'.

For many people. Let's better say for nearly everyone it's a dream to come once in a lifetime to Vegas.  
For them it's like being in a different world.

In a world where you can win everything.  
In a world where you can win as much as you can in less than a minute.  
A world which is different from home.  
A world you can leave whenever you want.

But they don't know what it's like to live here.  
They don't know what it's like to see all those people who didn't win.  
They simply don't know.  
And they don't care either.

For them it's being here a while and when they've had enough flying back into their 'real world'. But they don't know that the world doesn't end at the sign 'welcome to the fabulous city of Las Vegas Nevada'. It doesn't end there.

It's just they don't want to see it or they're simply to blind to.

Those people don't seem to know that as easy as you can win as much as you never had you can loose everything you ever had.

For them it's amazing to see the lights of the city.  
For them it's amazing to see people walking along the streets at any time of day and night.  
For them it's amazing to know and see that you can get married in split-second-thought-decisions.

But they don't know that most of those couples are getting divorced not long after that. They don't know how many people have lost everything they had, here. For them it's the possibility to know that they can win.

They don't think about loosing.

I see everyday a lot of people who lost.

People like me.

People who lost money.  
People who lost relatives.  
People who lost their faith.  
People who lost their beloved.

Like me.

And most of all, people who lost their life.

Most of them because of winning or loosing money.

And I often ask myself is the possibility of winning worth that you can loose so much?

My life wasn't perfect before I came here but it was worth living it.  
I don't wanna say that it isn't anymore but so much has changed.

I used to live in Montana with my family and came here when I was 17.  
I went to college here and had a job.

I dreamt of having a better life here.

Well sometime later it seemed that my wish should come true.

There was this guy called Eddie and we got married.

At my job I met a crime scene investigator one day and he offered me a job.  
I was happy back then. I really thought I made it.

I took the job offer and some time later Eddie and I got a child.

I was a married crime scene investigator with a child and I was happy.

A few years later I found out that Ed was betraying me and we got divorced.

I became a very close friend of that crime scene investigator I met at a case and someday after the death of one of our co-workers he became my boss.

Loosing Holly, my co-worker was the first real lost I ever had.

Than a few years later Ed and our daughter Lindsey had an accident in which Ed died.  
After all you could think I wasn't sad that Ed died but now my daughter was going to live without a father.

Sometime later Sam the friend of my mother told me that he's my father.  
Well, he didn't really told me. I had to find it out by myself.

After Ed I had a few boyfriends and I don't know what I did wrong but they sooner or later all left me.

Then to make it worse Linds said she hates me.  
I thought I did everything for her and she hates me.  
Some time later, thank god, that changed back to normal again.

Then Conrad Ecklie the person I guess I hate most became our new boss. The first thing he did was splitting our team up.  
I guess maybe that was the moment I first realized that Gil Grissom, my best friend is the one person I was loving the last 2 decades.

Thanks, that now that we are equals it isn't forbidden to have a relationship.  
It took us one more year to confess our feelings.  
But now we're both living together with a teenager in a house, I thought I could never be happy in again.  
Then a few weeks after he moved in I made my PhD.

I don't wanna say that most people don't find their luck in Vegas, I mean I did.  
But I needed 20 years to realize it.  
When I look back at my life I would do everything as I did.

A few hours before I was standing in front of the minister and next to the man I love with all my heart.  
And I'm thankful for all the years gone by and for those to come.

To tell you the truth, right from the beginning on I too was one of those persons believing that you can win in Vegas.  
But it took me 20 years to do so.

And all in all I have to say those 20 years were worth it.

Now that I finally won what I wanted I could say that I can fly home into the 'real world' like all those other persons.

But I don't need to fly.  
'Cause I'm already home and I was all those last 20 years.  
'Cause home is where the heart is.

And since I first met Gil Grissom I knew that my heart is where he is.

So that is my life until now.

And Calleigh, happy belayed birthday,

Your best friend,  
Cath Grissom

PS. Next summer Lindsey, Gil and I will come down to Miami to visit you again. And please send some greetings to Keira and Horatio."

Calleigh stood up and placed the letter back in its envelope before she walked back out to the garden to join her 1-year-old-daughter Keira and her husband.

Horatio looked up at her and asked, "what took you so long to get the post?"

"Cath wrote that they'll be visiting us again in summer", she said.

"And why didn't she just wrote us an e-mail, I mean if it was just about visiting us?", he asked his wife curiously.

"Well, it wasn't just everything about the visiting. It was about something I asked her in my last letter and now I think I know why she didn't want to stay here when she met us in first place and why she knows Grissom so well."

"I just hope you know that I truly never wanted anything more from Cath than friendship", he says.

"I know and I never doubted it. Besides I know Cath would have never let you." She smirks.

"And how do you know that? I mean she definitely didn't write that."

"I simply know it"

"Ah, that big secret all women in the world have about simply knowing something?"

"Exactly"

They sad there about another hour laughing, joking and talking until they walked back inside to eat lunch.

The End


End file.
